<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Couple Years Late by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093751">A Couple Years Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Kids [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Kids [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Couple Years Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time that your honeymoon was over, you were looking forward to some quality time with your kids. Oliver felt the same and was buzzing with happiness. He’d be starting the paperwork the next day to adopt them. He couldn’t wait to be an official family of Queens. You were asleep on his arm, wanting time to pass quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was practically falling out of Laurel’s arms when they picked you up at the private airport. “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” He chanted over and over, trying to get to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, little man.” Laurel chuckled and let him down once you were in sight. He bolted towards the two of you, Maggie not far behind. Oliver lifted Logan while you lifted Maggie. Both were showered with kisses. Clay walked over, a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gently kissed his head. “Missed us?” You grinned. “Because we missed you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He shrugged and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much!” Maggie squeezed you. “But I had lotsa fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Logan cheered. He had one small fist gripping the back of Oliver’s shirt, not wanting to leave his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver kissed his head. “Well, we missed you guys more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Us more!” Maggie giggled. “So much!” She beamed as your group made its way to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ruffled Clay's hair as you sat by him. “Did you have fun?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He said simply with a smile. “I’m glad you’re home, though.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Us, too.” You nodded. “Looking forward to game nights again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s this new scrabble I found.” He nodded. “Can we get it?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. How have your classes been?” You asked. “Still going okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Boring.” He sighed. “I have a project to do that’s due next month. An end of the year kinda thing.” Clay explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get started early.” Oliver smiled. “What’s it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to try and make a budget and live life or something.” Clay sighed. “Sounds like something more for high schoolers.” He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could be fun.” You shrugged. “Better to learn it now, rather than later.” You added. “Before you can even get a job and start making money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s useful.” Oliver nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay chuckled. “I guess. But you were born rich!” He countered. “I didn’t think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to budget. We’re given a certain amount per week to work with. We have to budget for a month.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can buy things at the dollar store!” Maggie said excitedly. “Lotsa things! And mommy likes coupons, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I can show you how.” You smiled. “Maybe me and you can go out to lunch to work on that next weekend? And then go see a movie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He agreed easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should learn how to coupon.” Laurel hummed. “Can you teach me, too?” She asked. “And give me tips.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver looked amused. “Tommy is rich and you want to coupon?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am humble.” She declared, making them both laugh. “And I’m curious.” She shrugged. Besides, if they were wanting to start a family, she didn’t want to raise their kids thinking they could blow money just because they had it. That was how you ended up with an Oliver. Or, an old Oliver at this point. She smiled softly at Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and kissed her nose. “Whatever you need to do babe.” He said, wanting to be supportive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to teach a class.” You giggled. “Just bring snacks.” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” She winked at you. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It had been three weeks since your wedding, and Tommy and Laurel had asked you over for dinner. They said they had some good news. You were excited and hoped for the best. You loaded the kids up after Clay had done his homework, and Maggie chatted the whole time about her day at school. Logan just sang along to the radio happily. You held Oliver’s hand while he drove, enjoying the fullness of your heart. “Tommy didn’t give you a hint?” You pouted. “The man cannot keep a secret. At all.” You chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, no. He has been lip sealed.” He sighed dramatically. “So, either he doesn’t know and it’s her good news, or she bribed him to keep quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a big bribe.” You nodded. You watched the scenery go by, not having a guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver pulled in excitedly and helped Maggie and Logan out. As soon as Logan saw Laurel, he waved. “Hi!” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, sweetie.” She kissed his head as she lifted him. “Did you grow a lot since we saw you the other day?” She tickled his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled. “Mhmm!” He nodded. He leaned his head on Laurel’s shoulder happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed. “You’ll have to take a break from growing.” She teased. “Or you’ll be taller than Tommy soon!” She smirked at her fiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll happen.” Tommy grinned. “Clay will hit a growth spurt and I’ll be screwed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be ready.” Clay smiled. He looked very amused at the idea of being taller than Tommy. “Too bad I don’t think I’ll be taller than Oliver.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never know.” Oliver laughed. “Might get lucky.” He ruffled Clay’s hair. “Now, can we get inside so we can find out this good news?” He looked at the two of them. “I’m curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who mentioned good news?” Tommy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked at your husband at that. “Yeah, babe. Who?” You giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver stuck his tongue out at you. “A little birdy.” He said playfully. “And, Logan is probably getting hungry.” He pointed out, making the little boy nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like his dad.” Laurel grinned and led you all to sit. “We’ll get everyone their food and then talk.” She chuckled, looking forward to everyone’s reactions. Her ring was in her pocket at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Mac and cheese!” Maggie cheered. “And tenders!” She clapped. “So yummy.” She wiggled in her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve won her over forever.” You smiled. You chuckled as Logan instantly went for his chicken tenders as soon as they touched his plate. Once the kids were all eating, the adults began, as well. You would let them bring up this news in their own time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurel smiled once everyone was calmly eating. “So, this is actually a couple years late.” You started, chuckling. “Remember when we watched the kids before Logan was born?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed and nodded. “Yes.” You wondered what that had to do with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tommy and I got engaged.” She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a couple years late!” Oliver widened his eyes. “How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Tommy not blurt this out? And why are you just telling us now?” He blinked, trying to process this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's only official now!” She giggled, pulling out her ring. “He took a long time getting the perfect ring designed, and we wanted to wait to tell you when I had it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sweet!” You gushed. Once she put it on, she showed you. “It’s perfect, Tommy. You designed it well!” You smiled at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beamed. “The best for my future wife.” He said proudly, looking at Laurel. “Plus, she’s picky.” He teased. “I didn’t want to have to redo it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart man.” Laurel grinned. “We haven’t actually started planning yet, so there’s nothing more to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it has made us very happy.” Oliver chuckled. “We were hoping this would happen for you two.” He admitted. “Congratulations!” He patted Tommy hard on the back. “I look forward to planning your bachelor party like you did for me.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No funny business.” Laurel side eyed him playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie gasped. “No clowns?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “No, no clowns.” You smiled, loving her innocence. “Are you excited that Uncle Tommy and Aunt Laurel are getting married like me and daddy?” You asked, earning a huge grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Another princess wedding!” Maggie wiggled. “I get another pretty dress!” She said happily. “Do I get more fairy wings, daddy? Oh! Can I get a unicorn horn, too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “We’ll see if it matches the theme.” He promised. “If not, then after, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed content with that and nodded. Her attention was back on her food, munching happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurel smiled at her and couldn’t wait for her and Tommy to plan a family. “You know I’ll be having you as my maid of honor, Y/N.” She told you. “And have you help me with everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You beamed. “I’d be so honored!” You told her. You hadn’t expected that at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at you lovingly. “You're our family. Permanently.” She assured you. “I lost my biological sister, but I gained a sister that isn’t by blood, but by choice.” Laurel said lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You instantly teared up. “Oh, Laurel.” You got up to go hug her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me! Me!” Logan wanted in on the hug. “Mommyyyyy.” He reached out, grinning when you scooped him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurel smiled and hugged you both tightly, Logan bursting into giggles. She kissed his cheek, loving how happy he was. However, she also knew when tired, his mood could do a complete 180. Or when his snack didn’t come fast enough. He could get very cranky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m jealous of Logan right now.” Tommy mumbled, earning an arm punch from his best friend. “Tell me you aren’t.” He joked. “Sandwiched between them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behave.” Oliver laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean you’re having a baby?” Maggie asked, hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy blushed as Laurel chuckled. “You want a cousin?” She asked her. Maggie nodded happily. “Maybe one day, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” She wiggled. “I like babies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me!” Logan beamed. “Me!” He clapped, giggling happily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're our baby!” Maggie giggled. “We love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan blew kisses at everyone. He was enjoying having all the attention on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone melted instantly and blew kisses back. “I’m done.” Clay spoke up, far less into this entire conversation than everyone else. “Can I go play my game?” He asked, getting a bit bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have dessert.” Tommy nodded. “And I’m sure it’ll be something you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Okay.” He finished his soda, leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sent him a gentle look, knowing this dinner was important to Tommy and Laurel. While this wasn’t the most interesting thing to the pre-teen, you wanted him to at least be respectful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Oliver went to quickly get the bowls. Laurel stayed playing with Logan while you helped clear some of the dinner plates out of the way. Maggie hummed and looked at Clay. “Why are you grumpy?” She asked, tilting her head. “You should be happy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not grumpy.” He shrugged. “Why do you think I’m grumpy?” Clay countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t smile! Or talk! All you do is games.” She pouted. “And read.” She told him. “You don’t play with me anymore!” She said sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s boring to me, Mags.” He said easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted more and looked down. She missed playing with her big brother. “Oh.” She kicked her feet a little. She took it that he thought she was boring and didn’t like her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurel was in earshot and pouted slightly. “You like board games, Clay. You two can still do that.” She tried. “Maybe teach her to play a new one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please? One of your big kid ones?” Maggie asked. “I promise I’ll listen!” She begged. “You can pick and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay looked at Laurel and you then at his sister. “Okay.” He nodded. “We can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie squealed, clapping. “Thank you!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled gratefully at Laurel. You would have likely dealt with a meltdown later otherwise You hoped Clay wouldn’t take it back. Maybe you’d offer to let him get a new board game for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie was back to her happy self and looked at her dessert excitedly when they brought it. “Yummy!” She wiggled in her seat as Laurel put Logan back in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does look yummy.” Oliver grinned as he sat by you. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Logan fell asleep on the way home, so Oliver carried him into the house as Clay went in, and Maggie held your hand. She was talking to you about how pretty Laurel would be. “Sparkly!” She told you excitedly. “Tommy said I could do her makeup!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled. “I’m sure he did.” You smiled. “You are a good little makeup artist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bounced at that. “Thanks!” She let go of your hand once in the house and started hopping around. “Can we play makeup before my bath, mommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” You checked the time. “Just for a little, okay?” You agreed. “Fifteen minutes, then bath, brushing your teeth, and story time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” She rushed to get her make up box. You had made sure she had safe makeup for kids, and not that cheap play stuff. You never wanted her to get a bad reaction. And if she was going to get passionate about it, you wanted her to have a nice start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came back, grinning up at you. “Ready!” She was very excited about getting time with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and set your things down before following her to her room. You sat on her bed, with her across from you. She eagerly opened her case and pulled out her favorite colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver passed by and then peaked in, grinning. “There’s my favorite girls. Are you glamming mommy up?” He leaned on the doorframe. “Because she’s beautiful without it, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie giggled. “You’re right! But it’s fun.” She waved her brushes at him. “And colorful.” She added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I can’t argue there.” He agreed. “Tell me when I’m needed for story time, princess, okay?” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, daddy.” She smiled. Her attention was quickly back on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver watched for a while before going back to doing what he was doing. He would get some cleaning out of the way, so that was less to do after the kids were in bed. Maybe he’d get in a workout before he showered. He had made sure to always get in at least a few training sessions a week, sometimes that was simply working out, and sometimes that was actual training. He had a room just for that. It was a nice little escape when he got in his head. And a good way to make sure that he always came home to  you and the kids.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>